


Save A Reindeer, Ride a Cullen

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Humor, One-Shot, Romance, Third-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bella Swan, a quiet librarian who always has nose buried in a book and a knitting fanatic, is addicted to anything that is related to Christmas. She’s a walking encyclopedia of useless Christmas facts. Edward Cullen hates Christmas. Every Christmas, he’s had something terrible happen to him. So, he treats like a regular day, ignoring the festivities. Bella is determined to get Edward to love Christmas. Will Bella’s over-zealousness drive Edward away or make him begin to enjoy the Christmas holiday again after many years of tragedy and sadness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Reindeer, Ride a Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.beta.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/sarrac_zpsfc970ec3.jpg.html)   
> 

**So, here’s my one-shot for the countdown to Christmas. It’ll be filled with humor, romance and lemony goodness. I hope you enjoy it. If it pans out, I may continue it, but you’ll have to see ;-). Thanks to Ash, (recklessangel007) for her wonderful banner that she created for me along with helping me with coming up with the plot. She’s awesome!  Also, thank you to my beta, Bridget, for her kickass grammar skills! Kisses and hugs, Birdee!**

 

**This isn’t mine. I’m not Stephenie Meyer. I wish I was, but I’m not. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to play with the characters that Stephenie created.**

 

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

 

**Rating: M**

 

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

 

**Author’s name: Tufano79**

 

**Title: Save a Reindeer, Ride a Cullen**

_Summary: Bella Swan, a quiet librarian who always has nose buried in a book and a knitting fanatic, is addicted to anything that is related to Christmas. She’s a walking encyclopedia of useless Christmas facts. Edward Cullen hates Christmas. Every Christmas, he’s had something terrible happen to him. So, he treats like a regular day, ignoring the festivities. Bella is determined to get Edward to love Christmas. Will Bella’s over-zealousness drive Edward away or make him begin to enjoy the Christmas holiday again after many years of tragedy and sadness?_

**Save a Reindeer, Ride a Cullen**

Bella sat at her desk, her nose buried in the latest book that hit the shelves in her tiny regional library in Tennessee, near Knoxville. She was intrigued with the story of an innocent girl that was dragged into the dark world of BDSM by an elusive millionaire with gray eyes. Plus, it was hot and since she was currently single, the only action that Bella was getting. She felt slightly dirty reading such a book while at work, but the library was deserted save for her clerks that were restocking the shelves and her resident tech guru, Jacob, who smelled like Fritos and needed to invest in some deodorant.

“Ms. Swan?” came Jacob’s whiny voice. “I’m done with the desktop computers in the computer lab. I’ll work on networking the printers tomorrow. It’s getting close to shutting this place down.”

“Great! Thanks, Jacob,” she replied, giving him a curt smile. In addition to working for Bella, Jacob also had a mad crush on the brunette librarian. Every week, he’d ask her out. “After you’ve shut everything down; you can head on out.”

“I’ll wait for you, Ms. Swan,” he chuckled nervously, playing with his unruly black hair and shoving his glasses up his nose. “You should be escorted to your car. I’d hate for anything to happen to you.”

“That’s not necessary, Jacob,” she sighed.

“Oh, I insist, Ms. Swan. Perhaps, we could go out for dinner, too? I know this great restaurant in downtown Knoxville…”

“Jacob, I’ve told you several times that I’m not going out with you,” Bella said sternly. “It’s against policy and I’m washing my hair tonight. Sorry.”

“Okay,” he said dejectedly, his slender frame slumping at yet another rejection from his dream girl. Bella Swan was amazingly gorgeous in a warm, girl-next-door way. Her long brown hair was slightly wavy and her pale skin was free from all blemishes but always a warm pink. Her brown eyes were molten pools of chocolate that Jacob wanted to drown in. But, she kept shooting him down. Jacob’s mom told him that he was a catch.

Why won’t Bella say yes to his offers of dinner?

Bella watched as Jacob left the library, his body easily several inches shorter from his defeated posture. She hated blowing him off but there was a strict policy about fraternization with employees. Bella needed her job and couldn’t risk getting fired because of Jacob’s crush on her. She needed to keep making payments on her tiny home that she inherited from her dad when he passed away four years ago while she was working on her masters in library science. He was a state trooper and was killed in the line of duty by an out-of-control car while he made a routine traffic stop. She received his home in the quiet suburb outside of Knoxville in his will, along with her truck and her trusty dog, Sam.

As Bella was locking up the library, her cell phone rang from her bag. She recognized the ringtone, ‘All I Want for Christmas is You,’ as the one assigned to one of her best friends, Alice. Bella picked up and greeted her friend with a random fact about Christmas, as per her quirky way, “Did you know that Christmas Day was given the dubious honor of being a federal holiday in 1870?” Bella laughed.

“You’re too much, Swan,” Alice snorted. “What are you doing tonight?”

“I have a date with a book, my dog and a glass of wine,” Bella replied.

“No, you don’t. You’re going out with me and Rose,” Alice said sternly. “We’ll even butter it up and we’ll go that bar in Greeneville that’s holiday themed for you.”

“You know me too well, Alice,” Bella giggled. “What time?”

“Meet us there around nine,” Alice replied. “And for God’s sakes, wear regular clothes. None of your ugly holiday sweaters.”

“I’ve got some really cute ones,” Bella said petulantly.

“They’re cute when you’re reading to the four and five year olds at the library, Bella. Wear adult clothing out to the bar. Sexy. Form fitting. Not made out of acrylic and bedazzled within an inch of your soul. If I see a fucking bell on you or tinsel hanging from your clothes, I will kick your ass,” Alice said flatly.

“Fine, Ali,” Bella sighed. “I’ll wear that new black sweater you got me with my black leather jacket.”

“Now we’re talking, hot stuff! I’ve got a good feeling. We’re going to meet some hot ones tonight,” Alice crowed before she hung up.

Bella clambered into her big red truck that was once her father’s . After his death, she sold her tiny Corolla for the security of this beastly red monster. It was a total gas guzzler, but it kept her dad close to her heart.

It was her dad’s child-like awe of Christmas that was instilled in Bella. Her love of the holiday came from him. Charlie Swan always spoiled his daughter on Christmas, Especially after he and his wife, Renee, divorced when Bella was seven. It was the only concession that he asked for in the divorce decree, that he had Bella for Christmas. Each day that she spent with him during her Christmas break had a specific tradition. It started with choosing a tree the day that she arrived. The next day was spent decorating the house with the massive amounts of decorations in Charlie’s attic, mainly setting up the Dickens Village in the living room.  Together, Charlie and Bella cooked gingerbread cookies, went Christmas caroling with their church, drove around their neighborhood to look at the decorations and enjoyed their two weeks together before Bella went back to be with her mom.

On Christmas Eve, it was spent watching _White Christmas_ , _It’s a Wonderful Life, Miracle on 34 th Street _and all of the specials from _Charlie Brown_ , _The Grinch, Rudolph_ and _Frosty_. Right before midnight on Christmas Eve, Charlie and Bella would exchange one present each and it was always a holiday sweater that they would wear on Christmas Day. Christmas Day, they’d go to church early and sing Christmas carols with the parishioners and then have a massive holiday breakfast buffet with cinnamon rolls, eggnog and peppermint muffins. Presents were exchanged on Christmas Day and they’d finish their traditions with watching _A Christmas Story, Home Alone_ and have the finale with Clark Griswold and his crazy antics in _National Lampoons Christmas Vacation._

Every year it was the same. Until Charlie died. It was on Christmas four years ago that it hit Bella that her traditions would never be the same again. It was the first time in twenty-five years that a Christmas went by without Bella doing the traditions with her dad. She tried to go to her mom’s but couldn’t get out of the house. Bella was crippled without her dad and without her traditions. It was then that Bella became slightly obsessed, to the point of annoyance with her friends and family, with Christmas.

She was pushing thirty now and was anxious to celebrate the holiday, but yearned for someone to share it with her who understood her needs and wants for her silly but meaningful traditions.

Currently, it was just after Halloween and Bella was getting excited for the upcoming holiday. She had some new decorations that she had purchased on clearance last year and she already had her Christmas Dickens’ Village boxes set up in the living room, ready to be displayed. In spite of her dad’s noticeable absence, she still followed the traditions, except she did them at her mom’s home in Knoxville, mostly on her own because her mother doesn’t understand Bella’s need to do these traditions.

At home, Bella took out Sam in the backyard of her house. She played with her black Labrador retriever until it was time for dinner. Eating a quiet meal, Bella kept reading her smutty romance novel. Sam had his head on Bella’s knee while she nibbled on her macaroni and cheese. Her dishes were washed and Bella worked on her current holiday sweater. In addition to being an avid reader, Bella was also a knitter. She picked it up after her father’s death to keep her hands busy. It started with scarves, hats and blankets. Eventually, her knitting morphed into creating her own holiday sweaters. Yes, they were ugly, but they were made with love and it kept up with Bella’s all-important traditions. This sweater was going to be brought to Charlie’s grave and laid on his tombstone on Christmas Eve: a new but sad tradition.

Bella’s cell phone dinged and it was a text message from Rosalie, her other best friend.

_Bitch! You’re late. Get your scrawny ass to St. Nick’s ASAP! There are some hot guys here, ripe for the picking! – Rose_

_I’m coming. Time ran away from me. Order me a peppermint penguin – Bella_

_Got it! See you soon, Swan – Ro_

 Bella got up and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, black v-neck sweater with a red lacy camisole underneath, black heeled boots and her black leather jacket. Stuffing her wallet, cell phone and keys into a wristlet, Bella let Sam out one more time before getting into her truck. A short drive later, Bella parked her truck and headed into St. Nick’s, a holiday themed country bar. It was totally campy and kitschy, but Bella loved it. They played holiday music every hour on the hour, mixed in with some country classics. Starting the Friday after Thanksgiving, they’d exclusively play holiday songs.  Pumping through the speakers as she walked in was ‘Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy.’ Couples were dancing on the dance floor while the rest of the crowd was talking loudly over the din.

“Bella!” screamed Alice, running toward her friend. Bella barely had time to brace herself for the very energetic hug her best friend pummeled her with. “I’m so happy you’re here. But you’re fucking late. What the hell?!”

“Sorry, Alice,” Bella said with a shrug. “I got caught up making my dad’s sweater.” Alice’s eyes dimmed slightly and she frowned at her friend. “I know. It’s not healthy but I’m trying, Ali.” She knew her friends were worried about her. But, she smiled widely, spouting another random fact about Christmas, “The name Santa Claus originated from the Dutch word Sinterklaas which means Saint Nicholas.”

Alice rolled her eyes as Bella laced her arm with Alice’s and they walked to the bar. Rosalie was sitting on one of the stools, sipping a beer. Next to her beer was a drink that looked like a peppermint stick. Rosalie, a blonde bombshell, pushed the drink toward Bella, who eagerly accepted it. “You look hot, Swan,” Rose said, eyeing Bella critically. “Proof that you know how to look sexy.”

“I threatened to kick her ass if she showed up in one of her sweaters,” Alice chided. Bella stuck out her tongue at her friends, slightly pissed off that they were teasing her. “Bella, relax. We only tease you because we love you.”

Bella wrinkled her nose and downed her peppermint penguin, beckoning for another one. As they waited for Bella’s drink, Rose and Alice’s gazes were trained on a handful of guys on the opposite end of the bar. “Guys, you’re so drooling,” Bella quipped.

“Have you seen the deliciousness of the male specimens over yonder, Bella?” Rose drawled, fanning herself. “I mean, fuck, I must have been a very good girl for St. Nick to deliver these beautiful men for little ole me.”

“She’s turning into a debutante,” Alice said, rolling her eyes. “Where’s your gown, Princess Rosalie?”

“Shut the fuck up, Alice,” Rose growled. “Just because my mama wanted me to have a debut doesn’t mean that I’m all hoity toity.”

“Yes, you are,” Alice and Bella laughed. Rose snarled and flipped them both off.

xx SAR:RAC xx

Edward Cullen was sitting his precious silver Volvo outside of his own personal version of hell. His douchebag friends were having a bar crawl and St. Nick’s was the first stop on the agenda. He hated this bar. It reminded him of his crappy life and the one holiday he vowed to forget: Christmas.

His cell phone buzzed in his cup holder. He knew his friends saw him pull up. His best friend, Emmett, noticed that Edward parked next to his Jeep. They also knew that Edward was stalling.

With a sigh, Edward picked up his phone and saw the text on the screen of his iPhone. _Fucker! Get your skinny ass in here. Staring at the bar and scowling will not change the fact that you’re here. It’s a bar. There’s alcohol and hot chicks. Don’t make me drag you out of your car by your hair. Ignore the flashing Santa Claus – Emmett_

“You can do this, Edward. It’s not really Christmas. Just an ugly bar,” Edward mumbled to himself. He scrubbed his face and got out of his car, walking slowly to the obnoxiously lit bar. Santa Claus was on display in bright neon, waving joyfully as he welcomed him to St. Nick’s. Edward wrinkled his nose and flipped off the neon figurine before he walked into the bar.

The reason for Edward’s abhorrence of the normally cheerful holiday was a very sad one. Every time something bad happened to Edward, it happened on or around Christmas time. First, when he was eight, his birth parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen, were killed in a freak plane crash, heading home from a medical conference to be with their young son for Christmas. He was staying with a neighbor at the time and was devastated when he was told they were dead. Edward was placed in foster care on Christmas Eve since he had no living relatives. Three years later, he was staying with a foster family and his foster dad beat the crap out of him because he was drunk and mean on Christmas Day. Edward had his arm broken and his jaw wired shut for four weeks.

 The next year, Edward had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the only loving foster home he remembered. Carlisle and Esme were at the group home where Edward was placed after the beating he received. Esme saw the sad little boy with the unruly bronze hair and bright green eyes and she fell in love on the spot. However, his happiness was short-lived because the year following, his new mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and was admitted to the hospital a few days after Christmas. She fought and beat the disease, staying cancer free until Edward was a senior in high school. The mother that he grew to love immensely took her last breath on Christmas Eve.

Carlisle fell into a deep depression and Edward had to take over as the head of his family’s business, a brewery, when he graduated from high school. It was extremely tough since he was eighteen and couldn’t even test the product he was creating but he used his ambition and drive to grow the brewery. There were now several breweries all over the state of Tennessee. It was a regional favorite and several larger distributers were in negotiations with Edward for national distribution. Edward completed college through night school and weekend classes while running the Cullen Brewery and Taps during the week.

The year after Edward graduated from college; Carlisle finally succumbed to his depression and took his own life on the anniversary of his wife’s death by drinking a bottle of vodka and a handful of sleeping pills. Edward was left without any family, save for his friends, Emmett and Jasper and his girlfriend, Tanya. They took care of Edward during this extremely dark time in his life. Eventually, Edward bounced back and he became obsessed with working, to make the brewery the best it could be. He was also in love(or what he thought was love) and somewhat happy with Tanya. Last year, he even thought that they would be husband and wife. Edward bought a ring.

He never gave it to her, though. On Christmas Eve, after a long day at the brewery, Edward walked into the home he shared with Tanya, only to find her fucking some guy from a bar. Edward kicked her out, tossing her clothes, belongings and skank boyfriend onto their front lawn.

Now, do you blame Edward for hating Christmas?

“Edward!” boomed Emmett. He put his meaty paw around Edward’s neck and hugged him. “It’s about time. You were sitting out there for nearly twenty minutes.”

“Hi, Em,” Edward said dryly. “How are you?”

“I’m excellent. I think I met the woman that I’m going to marry. Do you see the blond goddess sitting with Jasper and Mike?” Emmett asked, pointing to a tall woman who had a body of a supermodel.

“She’s pretty,” Edward shrugged noncommittally. He was turned off to blondes since Tanya was a blonde and yeah, you all know what happened with that…

“Pretty doesn’t even begin to DESCRIBE IT!” Emmett said as he shook his friend. “Come on! Mike is well on his way to getting hammered.”

“Goody,” Edward said unenthusiastically, waving his finger in a circle. They walked to the table with the blonde woman. As they got closer, Edward saw two other women sitting with the blonde goddess as Emmett described. The other women sitting were both brunettes. One was short, waif-like and looked like a child, but with woman’s curves.  Her black hair was long and had some warm highlights added to it. Jasper, Edward’s other friend, was obviously taken with this woman as they were talking to each other excitedly. The sparks emanating from them were quite palpable.

 The second woman was being accosted by Mike. She was obviously uncomfortable and was leaning away from the drunk man who’s birthday was being celebrated today. She was the beautiful one, in Edward’s eyes, the complete opposite of his ex-girlfriend with long brown hair, pale skin and pink lips.

“Mike has been all over Bella since the girls joined us,” Emmett said to Edward. “She’s giving a very clear indicator that she’s not interested but Mike obviously isn’t getting it.”

“Alcohol kills your brain,” Edward snorted. “Rots your brain cells. Speaking of which…I’m going to get some.”

“They have your winter ale on tap,” Emmett smirked. “It’s a great batch.”

“Awesome,” Edward said as he walked toward the bar to order a pint of beer. The bartender, dressed in an elf costume, handed him a pint of his winter ale. He sipped the beer and he smiled as it was probably the best that had been brewed in a while. Edward sucked down his beer. He was nearly finished when Bella, the girl being questioned by a very drunk Mike, stumbled toward the bar.

“Can I get a peppermint penguin?” she asked in a soft, slight husky voice. The elf nodded and went about making her drink. Edward watched the woman out of the corner of his eye. She was fumbling with her wristlet, obviously not comfortable being at a bar. She sighed and looked at him. Her eyes were slightly dazed from the alcohol she had consumed. “The poem "The Night Before Christmas", published anonymously in 1823, is generally credited for creating the modern day idea of Santa Claus,” she said, staring at Edward.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“Sorry, I tend to ramble random Christmas facts when I’m nervous,” she laughed. “Emmett told me that if I was going to bar that I was supposed to drag you back to the table. He said, and I quote, ‘stop being a pansy ass and join the party.’”

“Why are you nervous?” Edward questioned, arching a brow. “And I’m not being a pansy ass.”

“Because I’m talking to a man that I’ve never met before,” Bella replied, giving him the bitch-brow. “Let’s remedy that. I’m Bella Swan. And yes, you are, being a pansy ass. You’re scowling at Frosty like he ran over your cat with his magic hat. Your friends are over there.”

“Edward Cullen,” he said as he held out his hand, shocked and amazed at the small woman in front of him. Bella placed her tiny hand into Edward’s and when their skin touched, a current flowed through their hands. Edward tightened his hold on her hand before releasing it quickly. “Yeah, this bar kind of squicks me out.” He shuddered.

“The custom of decorating a Christmas tree has been traced back to the 15th century,” she blurted. “Obviously, this place has it down pat. I think I counted around thirty-seven decorated trees.”

“Bored?” Edward asked.

“No. Occupying my mind and blatantly ignoring Mike,” she said, giving Edward a friendly smile. “If he grabs my ass one more time, I may have to use one of the lighted reindeer to shove it up his yin yang.”

“Mike’s harmless. Dumb as a post, but harmless. I can kick his ass if he touches you, though. No woman should be uncomfortable.” Edward chuckled. The bartender delivered Bella’s drink and Edward, being a gentleman, paid for it.

“That’s not necessary, Edward,” Bella blushed. “And thank you for trying to save me from the evil clutches of Mike.” She gave him a grateful grin, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

“It’s no big deal,” he said as he shrugged. They walked back to the table. Mike was leering at Bella like she was a piece of cake or something. She was obviously not very comfortable with his stares and moved closer to Edward unconsciously. He could smell her slightly minty perfume, mixed with strawberries. This girl was definitely an oddity with her random facts about Christmas but she was cute. Bella’s hair was a rich sable, with a soft curl to it. Her skin was pale and slightly translucent, save for her pink cheeks. Her body was definitely curvy and it was everything that Edward liked in a woman: full breasts, tiny waist and long legs. However, he could tell that despite her quirky behavior, Bella’s eyes told another story of sadness.

“So, Bella, I have to ask, why the Christmas facts?” Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around his ‘date.’ “Alice here said that you are a walking, talking encyclopedia about Christmas? Why?”

“It’s my favorite holiday,” she answered, giving Jasper a smile. “The first commercial Christmas card was produced and sold in London in 1843. I have to make sure that I get your addresses so I can send you your cards. They light up this year.”

“Bella sends the best Christmas cards,” Alice, the elfin girl, chirped.

“Don’t send one to Edward,” Emmett snorted. “He’s a Scrooge.”

“Why?” Bella asked, her eyes wide with shock. The mere thought of someone not loving Christmas was appalling to her. “It’s such a happy time…”

“Not for me,” Edward said coldly. “It’s just another fucking day. I get up. Go to work. Come home. What’s the point of celebrating it?”

“It’s a federal holiday,” Bella said, narrowing her eyes at the tall, handsome man standing next to her. “Everything’s closed.”

“My employees are off but I go to work. Christmas doesn’t stop me from getting my shit done,” Edward spat as he slammed down his pint and stomped away. Bella watched as Edward skulked away. His shoulders were tight with anger and tension. His jaw was taut, muscles spasming as he ground his teeth. His long fingers were tangled in his bronze hair that was in disarray. Bella thought that he was beautiful but obviously not very happy. His face was in a permanent scowl.

“Sorry about him, Bella,” Emmett sighed. “He just abhors Christmas.”

“Why? I don’t understand it,” Bella frowned.

“He’s had a hard life, Bella. But it’s Edward’s story to tell,” Jasper said.

The new friends hung out the rest of the evening. Edward left after his little tiff with Bella and decided to lose himself with his private stock of beer at home. At the end of the evening, phone numbers were exchanged, along with home addresses so Bella could send her awesome Christmas cards to them. Emmett even gave Bella Edward’s number and email address. She was hesitant to take it since he had left. Emmett explained that someone needed to kick his ass and Bella’s sweet nature could be exactly what the doctor ordered.

Back at his house, Edward drank himself into a stupor and fell asleep on his couch. His dreams were of the odd beauty infatuated with Christmas facts.

xx SAR:RAC xx

The next few weeks were spent working and hanging out with their new friends. Rose and Emmett quickly became a couple. One of _those_ couples who were constantly sucking face and touching. It was honestly nauseating. Alice and Jasper were also together, but in a more reserved way, saving their enthusiasm for their new coupling in the bedroom. Bella was still on her own, trying to avoid Mike, who was constantly trying to get her into his bed. Bella had told Mike that she wasn’t interested but apparently ‘no’ was not a word Mike was used to hearing. He never pushed Bella into an uncomfortable situation, but his advances were unwelcome and quite honestly, irritating.

At Emmett’s insistence, Bella began sending Edward emails and texts with her random holiday facts. At first, he thought that his friends had signed up him for some random joke of the day thing but then he realized that the email address was not that of a spammer, but of the girl who had starred in his rather erotic dreams.

Yes, Edward had gotten upset with Bella the night they met but he was undeniably attracted to her. The feeling that shot through his hand when they touched was always fresh in his mind.

The first email she sent was fairly short.

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Re: Christmas Fact of the Day_

_Dear Edward,_

_The song "Jingle Bells" was copyrighted in 1857.  "Deck The Halls" is even older - from the late 18th century._

_Sincerely, Bella_

On his cell phone, he received picture texts of Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty, Santa Claus, and other iconic Christmas photos, all from a number that he didn’t recognize. Later, Jasper told Edward that Emmett had given his information to Bella to get him out of his Scroogy funk. Edward was slightly annoyed at his friends but found Bella’s persistence to be oddly endearing and her obsession with Christmas to be a little heart-warming.

He still hated Christmas.

After a couple of weeks of her emails and texts, Edward finally responded to her.

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Re: The Energizer Bunny_

_Dear Bella,_

_When Emmett told me that he gave you my email address and cell phone number, I was ready to kick his ass. I’m a very private person and do not hand out my information very readily. I also thought you were a spammer at first, as well. Anyhow, I have to say that you are just like the Energizer Bunny…you just keep going and going with these facts. Where do you find them? It’s some random shit._

_And I’m craving the information like a drug, as weird as it sounds._

_Also, I do want to apologize for my rude behavior when we met. Perhaps, we can get together and I can kind of give you the reasoning behind my behavior regarding Christmas. Not many people know this but it looks like our friends are now attached at the mouth and we probably should become friends. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me and my actions that night were deplorable. I’d like to make it up to you. Please?_

_Let me know what day works for you and where you’d like to get together, okay?_

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Bella sent a quick response, saying that Wednesday before Thanksgiving worked the best for her. Thanksgiving was going to be spent with her mother and her new husband and she needed to be at her home relatively early to cook Thanksgiving for Renee, Phil and her half-sister, Merigan.

Edward and Bella decided to meet at a local coffee shop. She had just got off from the library and was sitting on one of the plush chairs, sipping her eggnog latte. She was reading another book while she waited for Edward. About fifteen minutes after Bella arrived; Edward sauntered in and saw her sitting on a chair. He gave her a quick smile before getting a large coffee.

Sitting down on the chair, he looked at her book that she was reading. He had read it earlier in the year at the suggestion of his accountant. “That’s good,” he said. “A little odd but good.”

“It’s like a poem,” Bella replied, marking her page in the novel. “I’m struggling with it, honestly. I mean, the main character, Eric, wants a haircut and madness ensues. This is my second attempt at reading it and yeah, not a fan.” She sipped her coffee, smiling wistfully. “Did you know that the most expensive Christmas tree was decorated in the United Arab Emirates in 2010 at an estimated cost of over $11 million?”

Edward chuckled and smiled at her. “I did not. That’s one expensive spruce.”

“I can only imagine all of the lights,” she giggled. She sighed and blushed. “I’m sorry, Edward. I know you probably hate all of this. Emmett said that you’d eventually buckle but I can still see the tightness around your eyes. I hate that I’m cause or that I’m causing you pain.”

“Bella, it’s not you. I’ve had a rough life,” he sighed, running his fingers through his bronze hair. “Christmas just has this incredibly negative connotation for me.”

“Why?” Bella asked, putting her hand on Edward’s knee. He jumped at the warmth of her hand emanating through the denim of his jeans and the shock he received from her gesture. She quickly pulled her hand away, but Edward covered it with his. Their eyes locked for a moment and it was there.

The spark.

 The connection.

Edward used that spark to tell his incredibly sad tale. By the end of it, Bella was crying, fat tears rolling down her pink cheeks. Her heart broke for this man who had endured more tragedy and sadness than most people had ever felt in their lifetimes. He was so young. Only a year older than Bella and he’d lost two sets of parents. He had no one to celebrate Christmas or any other holiday with him.

“Bella, don’t cry,” Edward said quietly as he wiped her tears.

“How can I NOT cry?” she sniffled. “Edward, I’m so sorry. My random facts and stuff must have been torturous for you.”

“It wasn’t torturous,” he chuckled, removing his hand from her heart-shaped face, his fingertips lingering along her jaw. It was Bella’s turn to shudder. Her cheeks also deepened in color, giving her a red glow. “I’ve got some new information stored in my head for trivia night.”

“Stop it,” Bella laughed, picking up her cup of coffee. “I’ll stop sending you those facts and pictures.”

“Don’t,” Edward said softly, looking at her.  The intensity of his green gaze was amazing and Bella had to break away. She rattled off another Christmas fact: The practice of Christmas gift giving was once banned by the Catholic Church.  It was suspected that this tradition had roots in Paganism. Edward laughed heartily at her nervous tick. Bella glowered at him, smacking his knee. “I’m sorry. You’re just so cute when you get all flustered.”

“You dazzled me, Mr. Cullen,” Bella grumbled. She shook her head and got up. “I’m going to the restroom. I’ll be right back.” She left her purse and jacket on the chair, walking to the rear of the shop. Once she was gone, a slender man with greasy black hair and thick glasses burst in the door. He turned to face Edward, giving him a hard stare. Well, a hard enough stare for a nerd.

“You made my Bella cry!” he said in a squeaky voice.

“Your Bella?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“You were talking and I saw her cry. You jerk!” the man said as he made fists, ready to fight Edward.

“JACOB! What the hell are you doing?” Bella screeched when she came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were wide with shock and her hands were on her hips.

“He made you cry and I’m ready to defend your honor, Bella,” Jacob said, glaring at Edward. “Come on, big guy. Give it to me.” Edward shook his head and stood up. He was easily a whole head taller than Jacob and out-weighed him by fifty pounds. When he wasn’t working, Edward worked out. A lot. Jacob paled when he saw Edward stand up but he feebly steeled himself to get his ass kicked.

“Jacob, I hope you’re happy,” Bella snarled. “You are disrupting my date.”

“Date?” he whimpered.

“Yes, date,” Bella said sternly. “Edward’s my boyfriend.” She walked over to Edward, twining her fingers with his, praying that he’d play along.

“But…but…what about us, Bells?” Jacob asked pitifully.

“There is no ‘us,’” Bella said exasperatedly.

“She’s not your Bella,” Edward added, pulling Bella to his side and kissing her forehead.

“But?” Jacob sniffled.

“Jacob, I’ve told you numerous times that we could never work. Reason number one, I’m your boss. Reason number two, I’m not interested. Reason number three, I’ve got a boyfriend. But, Edward’s a recent development.”

Jacob’s hands fell comically and his face was drawn in a deep frown. He turned, looking over his shoulder, before he slipped out into the cold, slightly wintery night. Once Jacob was out of sight, Bella wriggled her fingers from Edward’s and flopped down on the chair. “Ugh! That boy is so fucking obnoxious!” she snapped. “Thank you, by the way. Perhaps, he’ll back off.”

“Doesn’t take no for an answer?”

“Unfortunately not,” Bella said, grimacing slightly. “I’m the librarian at the branch about fifteen minutes from here. When I was hired, I signed a contract saying that I would do my job and not fraternize with my employees. Going out for drinks is alright, but an actual relationship is frowned upon. Besides, Jacob was hired by me and I’m his boss. Finally, did you see him? I’m not prejudiced by any stretch of the imagination, but damn. That’s a little too much nerd for my taste.”

“I agree. Plus, he smells,” Edward replied, wrinkling his nose. “I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds with kissing your forehead.”

Bella blushed and she laughed nervously. “I called you my boyfriend. That’s a boyfriend-like thing to do, I guess. Anyhow, I should probably go. I’ve got go home and make pumpkin slices for Thanksgiving tomorrow. What are you doing?”

“Jasper’s family invited me for dinner,” Edward said. “I’m thinking I may decline and go into the office to work on the end of the year report.”

“Edward,” Bella said with a frown.

“It’s what I’ve always done, Bella,” Edward said. “Come on. Let me walk you out to the car, like a good boyfriend.”

“Oh, geez,” she snickered. Edward helped put on Bella’s coat and they walked toward Bella’s truck. She huffed when she saw Jacob’s Rabbit parked three spaces down. He was huddled by the steering wheel.

“What?”

“Jacob is spying,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Want to give him something to think about?” Edward asked, arching a brow and giving her a crooked a smile, a genuine smile; the first one that Edward had cracked since his adoptive father’s death nearly eight years ago.

“What do you mean?” Bella asked, looking up at Edward with a look of confusion. He gently took her chin in his hand and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. It was tentative at first but something clicked in them and soon, they were lost in a passionate kiss as Bella was pressed against her car. Breaking apart, they were breathing heavily and Bella was honestly shocked at the intensity of that ‘fake’ kiss. She gulped and looked up at Edward. He was staring at her, his eyes black and his mouth slightly open. “Wow…”

“Yeah, wow,” he murmured. A flash of a pair of headlights broke them apart and it was Edward’s turn to blush. “You have a great Thanksgiving, Bella. Perhaps we can do this again?”

“Minus Revenge of the Nerds?” she giggled nervously.

“Jacob’s grown on me,” Edward said, giving her a secret smile. He dipped down one more time, kissing her lips chastely. “Talk to you soon.” He walked away and Bella was completely flummoxed. She had expected a swift peck, not the kiss of her life. Her knees were shaking. Bella’s lips were tingling from the softness of Edward’s mouth on hers. More confused than ever, Bella clambered into her car and drove back to her tiny home. She made her pumpkin slices and went to sleep, dreaming of that fuckhot kiss.

xx SAR:RAC xx

The weeks following Thanksgiving were confusing for both Edward and Bella. They had been out several times with their friends but no repeat performances of their  kiss. Edward loved the feeling of Bella’s mouth on his but he didn’t want to get involved with this girl. He didn’t want his run of bad luck to spread to her. Bella also enjoyed the kiss but was put off by Edward’s distant behavior.

Two weeks before Christmas, Bella sent out her Christmas cards and invitations for a get-together, a party at St. Nick’s on Christmas Eve. She also had made arrangements with everyone, except Edward, to do a gift exchange. A gift exchange of the ugliest holiday sweaters they could find. Bella worked diligently on the sweater she was knitting for him. It was the sweater she was originally going to give her dad but after thinking long and hard, it wasn’t necessary. Bella would still visit her dad and decorate his gravesite but decided to not give him his sweater. The tradition needed to change. Bella had a new person she was determined to share Christmas with and that was Edward.

Everyone had RSVP’ed for the party, including Edward, and Bella was getting ready for the night out with her friends. Despite Alice’s grumblings, Bella wore a handmade sweater that complimented the one she created for Edward. It was red and somewhat form fitting. Appliquéd on the chest was a large sequined Santa Claus, holding a green present while holding the reins of Rudolph. On Edward’s sweater, it was a blue present. She was incredibly nervous about this since Edward still harbored some pretty hard feelings about Christmas.

While they spent time together, Bella had told him about her love of Christmas and the connection to her dad. Edward was a bit more understanding and his eyes didn’t take on the ice-cold look from before. It was more of a sadness and understanding now. He knew what Bella was going through in losing her dad so suddenly. It bonded them in a way that their friends didn’t comprehend. All of their families were alive and well. Bella didn’t have a father. Edward didn’t have anyone except his friends.

Putting finish touches on her outfit, Bella grabbed her present for Edward and she headed to St. Nick’s. She had reserved a large room in the back for her party. She decorated it with some of her own personal decorations and smiled when she was done. The sounds of holiday music filled the room and Bella smiled gleefully. She prayed that this would soon become a new tradition. She loved her new friends and wanted to share her love of Christmas with them.

Around eight, Jasper and Alice arrived, carrying large bags. They set them down underneath the tree in the room. They hugged Bella and thanked her for setting up this party. Mike and his new girlfriend, Jessica, arrived next. Bella gave them a smile but didn’t hug them. Mike was still hung up on Bella and was just dating Jessica, a girl who looked like her, to placate his horny male ways. Emmett and Rose were the last couple to arrive, looking disheveled and sexed up. Bella rolled her eyes when she hugged them, proclaiming them sex addicts. Rose smirked and nodded. Emmett just kissed her deeply, growling that he couldn’t wait to give her a piece of his Yule Log.

_Ew._

The last person to arrive was Edward. He had to put his finishing touches on the end of the year report to give to his investors after the New Year. Despite his hatred of Christmas, he was happy to spend time with his friends/family to forget the agonizing pain he felt this time of year.

Everyone had several drinks and it was a boisterous bunch. Emmett was bellowing dirty Christmas carols while Rose, Alice and Jessica were laughing hysterically. Bella was flitting around the room, making sure that they had enough food and drink. Edward watched her as she gracefully moved from person to person. She wore the ugliest red sweater but her face and eyes were alight with joy and happiness. She looked beautiful even though she wore a sweater that an older first grade teacher would wear on the last day of school before Christmas break.

“Edward!” Bella sang, walking toward him. She hugged him. He eagerly returned her embrace, reveling the feeling of her warm body against his. “Merry Christmas.”

He choked slightly and coughed out a quiet, “You, too.” They broke apart and Bella got Edward some real eggnog. He was shocked at how much alcohol was in it and rubbed his chest absentmindedly. All night, Edward stayed next to Bella. Her excitement for Christmas was tangible and real. She was totally in her element and her random facts were being spouted off left and right.

“There are two towns in the United States with the name of Santa Claus but only one named North Pole.  They are located in Georgia, Indiana and Alaska, respectively.”

“In Greek, X means Christ; that is where the word “Xmas” comes from!”

“Bing Crosby ‘s ‘White Christmas’ was released in 1942 and is considered to be the best-selling Christmas song of all time!”

“Bella, it’s nearly midnight. Let’s do the gift exchange,” Alice said. Her eyes were pleading with Bella because she wanted to go home to make love to Jasper and give him his Christmas blow job.

“Okay, okay,” Bella said. Everyone sat down and Bella distributed the presents, with the help of Emmett, wearing a blinking Santa hat. Bella had gotten everyone invited to the party a small present. It was a tin filled with holiday treats, a commemorative ornament and a gift card to the local mall. Edward was sufficiently confused when the rest of the boxes underneath the tree were placed in front of him. “Edward, I know that you don’t celebrate Christmas, but everyone should a present on Christmas. So, we all got you something.”

“It’s really not necessary,” Edward said quietly, shocked at the generosity of his friends. “I didn’t get any of you anything.”

“The wonder of this time of year is the joy of giving,” Bella said quietly. She took Mike’s box and put it in Edward’s hands. Edward looked at her and saw her urging. He smiled tightly and opened the present from Mike. Edward laughed heartily when he pulled out a sweater with Sponge Bob wearing a Santa hat. With each box, the sweaters got uglier and uglier. Well, except for Emmett’s. His was dirty. He had a t-shirt of a saucy Mrs. Claus, wearing just her apron.

The last box was from Bella. Edward could see her trepidation as she placed her present on his lap. She also had grown quiet with each box Edward had opened and he was saddened to see her so upset. Deftly, he unwrapped the brightly wrapped present. Nestled inside the box was a red sweater that was similar to the one Bella was wearing. He tenderly ran his fingers over the sequins and smiled softly.

The sound of a falling chair broke Edward’s reverie and he watched as Bella ran out of the room, sobbing. “What happened?” Edward asked.

“I think it was too much for her,” Alice said.

“What?” Edward pressed as he began stuffing his sweaters into a large bag that Rose brought for her gift.

“At midnight, Bella and her dad would exchange presents and they’d give each other sweaters. Like this,” Rose said as she held open the bag. Edward took the bag and whipped out his phone. He quickly programmed Bella’s address into the GPS and thanked everyone for the sweaters. He also threw down some money before running out to his car to try and find Bella.

Edward found her small home easily and parked in the driveway, behind her beastly truck. He picked up the sweater that she had given him and walked toward her home, clutching it to his chest. He rang the doorbell and heard a dog barking.

“Sam, shut up!” Bella hissed as she opened the door. Her makeup was running down her cheeks and her eyes were red-rimmed. “Edward…w-what are you d-doing here?”

“I wanted to see if you were okay?” he asked as he shifted uncomfortably. “And to thank you for the sweater.”

Two fat tears fell from her eyes and she nodded. “You’re welcome. Merry Christmas.” She began to close the door but Edward stopped it with his foot.

“Bella, talk to me,” Edward pleaded. Her face crumpled and she began sobbing in earnest. Edward wrapped his arms around the tiny woman and picked her up. Closing the door, he walked to the warm living room, decorated to the hilt with Christmas decorations. He held her in his lap until her tears slowed and her hiccupping breaths were all that remained. “Better?”

“A little,” she replied, giving him a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry about losing it. Christmas was _our_ thing. My dad and I were obsessed. He was the one who started the sweater tradition. I have every sweater he ever gave me in a box upstairs. I also have every sweater that I gave him until he died. I even gave him sweaters after his death, dropping them off at the cemetery on Christmas Eve.”

“Did you do it this year?” Edward asked as he gently rubbed her back. She shook her head and more tears streamed down her cheeks. “Why?”

“The sweater I was making for him, I decided to give to you,” she replied quietly, looking into Edward’s eyes. “You remind me a lot of him, in your mannerisms. You’re gruff and distant but I can tell that you love your friends immensely, just like my dad loved me. Your heart is big and wants to love but you’re afraid of giving that love because you don’t want to lose the people that you love. I saw it all when you were looking at the sweater I gave you. You had the same wistful look on your face that my dad had when I gave him his sweaters.”

“Bella, you gave me the first Christmas, REAL Christmas in a long time,” Edward said as he took her face in his hands. Her brown eyes bore into his and he wanted to make her smile. “I can’t remember the last time I felt this way, Bella and you, YOU did that for me. Some random asshole who hates Christmas.”

“Edward, we did it because we love you,” Bella said quietly. “You’re not an asshole and I can see on your face that you don’t hate Christmas. You hate what happened to you on Christmas.” Edward blinked his own tears away. “I wanted to give you a special memory because the past two months have been amazing. Even though we’re friends, I wanted to give you a Christmas. I wanted you to know that you have a family. A family that loves you, very much.”

“Bella, are you saying that you love me?” he whispered. “More than a friend?”

She bit her lip and nodded minutely. “My Christmas wish was you,” she murmured. “But, I had to go and ruin it with my stupid emotions.”

Edward was shocked at her admission. She loved him. Even though he was distant toward her, she had found it in her heart to fall in love with him. Not even thinking, Edward pressed his lips against hers, checking to see if the same feeling he felt before when they kissed was there.

And it was.

 Only much, much stronger.

A shudder of pleasure and joy rippled through both of them as they frantically clutched each other in the heat of the moment. Bella maneuvered to straddle Edward’s thighs on the couch, tangling her fingers in his silken hair. Their mouths moved feverishly with each other. Tongues were battling for dominance as they kissed each other passionately.

Edward broke away, feeling light-headed from the intensity of the kiss. Bella kept her mouth on his skin as she peppered butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his throat. His hands glided down her back and took purchase on her pert ass, pulling her flush against his arousal. Her core came in contact with his erection and she emitted a guttural moan against his neck, swiveling her hips delightfully against him.

A low whine and whimper broke them apart. Sam hopped up on the couch and snarled lowly at Edward, protecting his owner. “Sam!” Bella griped, dragging him by the collar off the couch and into his crate in the corner of the room. “Bad dog. You don’t growl at Edward.” The black lab hung his head shamefully as he plopped down in the crate. “Sorry about that,” she said quietly. “He’s a really nice dog but obviously was not familiar with us kissing. Though I liked it very much.”

“Me, too,” Edward said, standing up to hug Bella. “I liked it when I kissed you to piss off Jacob.”

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Bella giggled against his hard chest. “Though, Jacob did get the hint. He put in for a transfer the next day he worked.”

“Good. I don’t want anyone vying for my girl,” Edward whispered.

“Your girl?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“Bella, I’ve got a confession, too. And an apology,” he said as he guided her back to the couch. “Ever since we met for coffee before Thanksgiving, I was yearning for more. But honestly, I was terrified of what would happen. Everyone that I’ve ever loved has left me and I don’t want that to happen to us. So, I backed away thinking you’d realize that you could do better than an orphan with some major commitment issues. Thankfully, you didn’t and with each email, text and card, my heart swelled. Tonight was the culmination in all of that when you arranged for my first Christmas in a long, long time. My heart shattered when you left crying because I thought I’d hurt your feelings…I don’t ever want to see you cry, Bella. I love you too much to see you with tears in your eyes.”

“You love me?” she asked.

“I think I loved you when I first kissed you,” he replied, wiping a stray tear from her face. “You also showed me that I can’t shut myself away from the world. I don’t want to. Not anymore. I want to share everything with you, Bella. I want you to be my girl…I want to celebrate every holiday with you.”

“Even Christmas?” Bella asked.

“Especially Christmas. I want to make new memories of Christmas as happy ones. With you, Bella,” Edward said as he pressed a soft, reverent kiss to her mouth. “I want to start tonight…”

“What do you mean?”

“Can I make love to you?” he asked, blushing slightly. “It’s my Christmas wish; the one thing I want more than anything, Bella.”

“Yes,” she breathed, smiling softly. Edward’s responding grin was blinding in the dim room. Reverently, he kissed her pink lips as he swept her in his arms. “Oh!”

“I can be romantic when I want to be,” Edward chuckled. “Where’s your room?”

“Down the hall on the left,” she answered, blushing slightly. Edward kissed her before walking down the short hallway to her bedroom. Her blush deepened when Edward pushed open the door, revealing a holiday themed bedroom. Twinkle lights were strung along her dresser, windows and headboard. In the corner of the bedroom was a tiny tree lit up with white and red lights and book-themed ornaments. “No room is left without decorations.”

“I like it,” Edward replied, looking at the woman in his arms. “It’s perfect.” He gently placed Bella on her feet and took her face in his hands. A few residual tears had fallen from her eyes and glistened on her pale skin. Reverently, Edward kissed them away before moving to her pink mouth. Tenderly, he pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Edward traced Bella’s mouth with his tongue and she opened her lips to allow entry. His tongue slid between hers and languidly moved inside Bella’s mouth.

Bella tugged Edward toward her queen-sized bed. Her hands were moving all along the hard planes of his chest until she reached the top of his button-down shirt. She unbuttoned the shirt to reveal Edward’s pale, smooth chest. As her hands glided up and down his torso, Edward shuddered. Her hands were so warm and each pass of her palms over his nipples caused his arousal to grow, almost painfully pressing against his jeans. Bella pushed his shirt over his shoulders and fell noiselessly onto the floor, displaying Edward’s hard chest.

He was all male: broad shoulders, narrow waist, complete with the ‘v’ pointing to the Promised Land, defined abdominal muscles, a smattering of chest hair across his chest and a line of downy hair dipping below his jeans. His quiet laughter broke Bella from her ogling. Her face flamed and she covered her eyes shamefully. Edward removed her hands from her face and his green eyes were sparkling. “You can stare all you want, beautiful.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be. I’ll probably have the same reaction when I remove your shirt, baby,” he said as he caressed her cheeks. “Speaking of which…may I?” Bella nodded and dropped her hands from her face, placing them on Edward’s arms. His fingers reached the hem of her sweater. He inched it up and over her body, revealing smooth, soft skin and two of the most perfect breasts Edward had ever seen, encased in a patchwork bra with several different holiday patterns and a wreath nestled between her breasts. Edward ogled her openly, not ashamed at the perfect that stood before him. Bella was completely feminine and soft with a tiny waist, perky breasts and smooth alabaster skin. “You’re so perfect, Bella.” She blushed. All over. Edward loved this and he showed her with a searing kiss.

The kiss didn’t last long as Edward fell to his knees and began a sensual assault on Bella’s skin. His tongue traced down her graceful neck to her collarbones. Bella’s hands were tangled in Edward’s hair, tugging on the bronze strands painfully. Reaching Bella’s breasts, Edward looked up at her and peppered reverent kisses along them. Bella yearned to feel his mouth on her skin and she reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and releasing her breasts from their cotton prison. He didn’t waste any time with wrapping his lips around one of the dusty rose nipples. Bella collapsed on the bed and moaned loudly.

Edward loved hearing her. Her voice was rough and husky. Everything about this woman was calling him. Her body, her brain, her personality, her love…he wanted all of her and based off her reactions, she felt the same way. “Edward,” she sighed, looking down at him. His green eyes sought hers out and he crawled up her body, kissing her lips soundly while he moved her further back on the bed. Deftly, his fingers found the button of her jeans and he lowered them from her long, lean legs. She kicked her pants off the rest of the way and stared lustfully up at Edward. “Please?”

“Don’t beg, love,” Edward said, giving her one of his genuine crooked grins. “I plan on granting each and every one of your Christmas wishes. Which one should I grant first? Mouth?” He kissed her. “Fingers?” His hand traced up her thigh to her sex. “Tongue?” He purred as he lavished Bella’s nipple with his tongue. “Cock?” He spread her legs and rotated his hips, pressing his arousal against hers.

“Fuck me,” she whispered.

“Not yet, Bella. I want to love you tonight,” Edward said quietly. “Let me love you. It’s been so long since I’ve loved someone and I want that person to be you. Fucking will come later.”

A flood of desire filled Bella’s panties at Edward’s plea. Wrapping her hand around his neck, she pulled his face to her mouth and kissed him with as much love as she could. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she bucked her hips against his buckle of his jeans, aching for some sort of release. “I want it all,” Bella purred. “I want to give it all to you, too.”

“Oh, baby,” Edward groaned as he held her tightly. His mouth crashed against hers, invading her mouth with his tongue. He could feel her heat between her legs as she held onto him with all of her strength. He kissed down her body, loving her breasts. He didn’t stay there for long as he nipped, suckled and licked to the waistband of her matching panties to her bra. “Bella, I’m hoping we have a long time to share each other but tonight, it’s all about you.” His eyes dropped to her panties momentarily. She nodded and he removed them from her lithe body.

Her arousal glistened under the twinkle lights in her room. Edward was in awe of the pink pussy in front of him and he couldn’t wait to dive in. So, he did. His tongue slid along the length of Bella’s dripping sex and she let out guttural, animalistic groan. It went straight to Edward’s straining dick. Coupled with the sweet nectar that coated his tongue, Edward was ready to explode in his jeans.

It had been a long time since Edward had had sex with a woman. Edward didn’t want to come off as being a two pump chump so he calmed himself and focused on making his girl come. His tongue found the swollen nub at the top of her sex. He swirled his tongue around it. Bella’s body rolled in pleasure as he licked her clit fervently. Her arousal spilled out of her body and onto Edward’s face. Her flavor was slightly tangy with a touch of mint. Edward never tasted anything so enticing. He could easily live off Bella.

“Oh, GOD! I’m so close,” she screamed. “More…”

Edward smiled against her slick skin between her legs. He took one of his fingers and coated it with her juices before sliding it into her warmth. Her muscles hugged his single finger and he was excited at how tight she was. Her body reacted instantaneously and she clenched her muscles around his finger. Her body was arching off the bed and she let out a keening scream. _It’s always the quiet ones_ , Edward thought. However, he loved that he could elicit such a response from her.

He kept his mouth on her sex until she calmed down and her breathing slowed. With one more kiss to her clit, he moved back up her body. Bella’s arm was thrown over her face. Her body was pink and covered in a sheen of sweat. Edward nuzzled her jaw, kissing her fragrant skin. “Wow,” she breathed. “No one has ever done that before…”

“Really?” Edward asked, grinning like an idiot.

“Part of it was me. I was afraid that…well, I was afraid that guys would be turned off by it,” Bella rambled.

“Quite the opposite, Bella. I’m incredibly turned on by you,” Edward purred, leaning down to kiss her. She whimpered when his lips touched hers and she tasted herself on his mouth. Bella should have been disgusted by this but it was erotic. Their combined flavors on his lips caused more arousal to spill from her body. Her hands moved down his chest to his belt buckle. The buckle was removed and his jeans were being pushed down over his hips along with his boxers. His erection slapped against his belly and Bella gulped audibly. “What?”

“You’re big,” she laughed nervously. Edward smirked and flipped them so she was perched on his lap. Bella looked at Edward’s cock and wrapped her hand around his length. Edward hissed and bucked his hips. She smiled and pumped his arousal. As she ran her hand up and down his body, she reached into her nightstand and grabbed a condom. Bella was not very experienced. She had had two lovers prior to Edward, both of which were very much into their pleasure, not hers. As a result, she had become very adept at blowjobs and her special trick of putting on a condom with her mouth.

She leaned down and placed the condom gingerly in her mouth. Carefully, she unrolled the condom onto his cock, earning a choked groan as he watched his dick disappear inside of her mouth. When she released him, the condom was wrapped around his arousal, ready for her. Giving him her own smirk, Bella shimmied up so that her core was hovering over his twitching cock. Twining their hands together, Bella sank down on his member, surrounding him with her warmth, wetness and love. They both sighed at the feeling.

“I love you, Bella,” he whispered, staring at the beauty sitting above him.

“I love you, too,” she replied, slowly moving on his dick. Her muscles were clinging to Edward’s body, hugging him inside of her body. For the first time in his life, Edward felt complete, happy, loved and like he belonged somewhere. He belonged with her. His heart was full and he knew that he’d never be alone again.

Bella moved sensually above him and watched his face as they made love. Tears were building in his eyes and she didn’t want him to cry. She wanted him happy. She wanted both of them to be happy. It was time for their sadness to end and for both of them to start living. Leaning forward, Bella kissed Edward’s mouth. His arms wrapped around hers and held her to his body as she languidly rode him. Against her mouth, Edward moaned, “I never knew, Bella.”

“Me neither, baby,” she whispered, kissing his face, removing the tears that fell from his eyes. With one more passionate kiss, Bella pulled away and began moving faster. Edward matched her movements, thrust for thrust. Bella leaned back and rolled her hips. Edward watched as she lost herself in the feelings, emotions and motions of making love. His eyes moved down her perfect body and his cock hardened at her bouncing breasts. He could feel her muscles quiver around his cock. She was close. Very close.

“Bella…baby,” Edward moaned. “I’m…please! I need you to come, baby!” He slammed his cock inside of her. The sound of his balls slapping against her skin were the only sounds in her festive room.

“FUCK!” Bella screamed as she felt her body react to the increased friction of Edward’s body crashing into her. Her muscles clenched around Edward’s cock and she let out another yell, squeezing Edward’s hands in hers. His body reacted to hers and he spilled inside of the condom with his own yell.

Collapsing against Edward’s bare chest, Bella nestled her head under his chin. He held her as they calmed their breathing. Edward’s cock softened and slipped out of Bella’s body. He hugged her gently before slipping out to remove the condom, flushing it down the toilet. He slid back into bed with her. “Hi,” he said, giving her a goofy grin.

Bella laughed. “This is the most I’ve seen you smile, Edward,” she said, curling up against his chest.

“It’s because I’m happy. So happy,” he said as he kissed her forehead.

“Me, too,” Bella said as she kissed his chest. “Do you still hate Christmas?”

“I think you hit the nail on the head when you said that I hated what happened to me on Christmas, not the holiday itself. I was secretly jealous of Jasper, Emmett and my employees had. They had families to come home to, to celebrate with and to love,” he said quietly. “When my adoptive father died, I had no more family. When my ex-girlfriend was cheating on me, I had no one else. So, I shut down.”

“Now, you have me. I’ll be your family, Edward,” Bella said quietly.

“I’ll be your family, too, Bella,” Edward said as he kissed her softly. “I love you and thank you for giving me the most precious gift anyone has ever given me. A family…someone to share my life with.”

“I love you, so much, Edward. I’m so happy that I can have someone to share traditions,” she giggled. “And I think I found my new favorite tradition that we started tonight.”

“What’s that?”

She laughed, looking up at him with a sexy, saucy grin. “Save a reindeer. Ride a Cullen.”

_Fin_

 


End file.
